Study Date
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Sam is trying to help Danny study. Sadly, our favorite halfa has other plans in mind. Tickle fights, tongue action and childish humor is insured for everyone's favorite couple! First Danny Phantom story, please R&R! Set one year after PP. Phannimay!


Study Date

"Come on, Danny, we need to get this done." Sam's only response was a groan from her lazy boyfriend. "Danny."

"I know." The halfa moaned. His body was slumped against the couch. Multiple books and papers covered the carpet floor.

With another groan, Danny rolled onto his stomach, face digging into the arm of the couch. For the millionth time today, Sam rolled her violet eyes. They had been at this for hours now and so far Danny was making her do most of their project.

"Look, we need to get this done. Mr. Lancer will have our butts if we don't finish this by tomorrow." Despite her insisting, Danny continued to lay in his spot.

What the ghost boy wouldn't give to just curl up in his bed and rest for a few hours, or better yet, rest his head in Sam's lap. Sadly, the Goth was very persistent about their project and would refuse him.

"Danny, did you hear what I said?"

He sighed, "Hey, Sam, maybe we should take a break," The halfa smirked and floated towards his gothic beauty, lying beside her in a new comfy position. Maybe if he pushed the right buttons and pulled the right strings Sam will be putty in his hands.

The Goth's face burst in a heated blush at Danny's wiggling brows; she caught herself though and immediately regained composure. "Oh, no. You are not skipping out on this Danny. I've spent my entire Sunday trying to help you and we ARE going to get it done. Got it?"

"But, Sammy!"

"Don't 'but Sammy' me, Fenton. We're getting this done one way or another."

Danny groaned and rolled onto his back, acting more like a child then the 16 year old he's suppose to be. Was this seriously the savior of the Earth? Seriously?

"Danny, quit it."

"Can't we take a small break, maybe get a little comfortable." He just wouldn't quit would he?

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, please?"

"No."

"Pretty, please with um… scary stuff on top?" Sam cocked a brow and glared at her best friend. "Danny, no, and seriously, 'scary stuff'?"

"It's all I could come up with. You mess with my mind a lot, Sam. Sometimes I can't think straight when you're around." He grinned, the same one that usually has her heart pounding. No, it was not going to work this time.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Danny-boy."

"Danny-boy?"

Sam giggled, "You have a pet name for me, now I have one for you."

The halfa scowled, "Pet names, Sam, are one you make up. Not ones my dad uses."

"It's still a pet name." She was struggling not to laugh at his face that now looks like he had sipped raw lemon juice straight from the fruit itself.

"That's not a pet name, it's just creepy."

Sam couldn't contain herself, she laughed. Seeing his girlfriend laugh, made the teen snicker and before he knew it he was laughing along with her. He rolled on the ground clutching his gut. Danny wasn't even sure why he was laughing. It seemed that when Sam laughs he wasn't that far off.

The Goth finally settled to soft chuckles whipping tears from her eyes. A small weight resting her lap, made the girl jump. "Danny!"

The halfa sighed snuggling into his love; he enjoyed resting in her lap, especially when it surprised her. The blush spreading over cheeks was beyond adorable, especially since it was extremely rare. Only he could do this and to Danny that was a privilege.

"Danny, come one we need to get this done!"

He only shrugged, "Sam, a little break wouldn't kill anyone and besides I know you're tired too."

That wasn't a lie. Both Sam and Tucker had stayed up most of the night helping Danny chasing the ever annoying Box Ghost. They stayed up until 3am when Valerie decided to step in and give them a hand in cornering the specter.

Sam could still hear the word 'Beware!' echoing in her head.

"Hey, Sam, I have an idea." Danny smirked and removed himself from her lap. He leaned in close until Sam saw the bluest part of his eyes. "Maybe if you kiss me it'll make me more willing to work."

Sam sighed, "If it'll get you to corporate then okay." She quickly leaned in and pecked the boy's lips.

Danny glared, "Hey! That isn't a kiss!"

"My lips touch yours, that is a kiss."

"No, it isn't! That's the type of kiss my grandma gives me."

Sam couldn't help it, it was too easy. "You kiss your grandma on the lips?"

Now it was Danny's turn to become red. "No! Sam, come on I need a real kiss!"

"I just gave you one." She sighed and struggled to find their notes in their piles of paper.

"No, a real kiss is one with tongue. I demand tongue!" Danny crossed his arms like a spoiled child denied his favorite treat.

"Fine!" Sam's temper was slowly over lapping annoyance. She leaned in close to Danny, lips puckered.

Danny grinned when he got his way and immediately leaned forward eyes close and lips perked.

Something warm and wet grazed his cheek, leaving behind slobber. 

"Ah, Sam!" Danny recoiled and feverishly wiped residue off his cheek. His girlfriend broke out into more fits of laughter, falling onto her back.

"Y-You did demand tongue, Danny."

"Not that type!"

She laughed some more and hiccupped, "Be more specific next time."

Danny scowled at her before pouncing. His hands attacked her sides in an assault of tickles. Not many people knew this, but the scary Goth-as many referred to her as-was extremely ticklish. One touch to the side and she was a buddle of giggles.

They never did get their work done.

**AN: Hope you like this. It's my very first Danny/Sam fanfic not to mention my first Danny Phantom fic. Love this couple! HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME WEEKEND! :D**


End file.
